mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Knuckles the Echidna/Veanko's version
While this version of Knuckles may appear to be a simple edit of MUGENHunter's second version on the surface, he is actually quite different from the original version in many different ways; with a charge attack, EX Moves and an expanded moveset, this Knuckles shows that he is surely tougher than leather, using three attack buttons for most of his attacks and the other buttons for shortcuts or a knockdown attack. ) |Image = File:VeankoKnucklesport.png |Creator = Veanko |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Like Veanko's other Sonic characters, Knuckles uses , and for most of his moves and for activating his Specials and Hypers, for a knockdown attack, which can be charged by holding the button, the move gives Knuckles Super Armor for two hits while it's charging; he also uses for a Dodge and for a grab. The latter three moves can all be used while crouching but they can not be used while in the air; he is also able to glide by double tapping while he is in the air. Knuckles' comboability is quite high, with him being able to quickly chain Normals into Specials and Specials into Hypers, which can lead to him pulling off insane combos that can do a good amount of damage. Knuckles is also able to use EX versions of his Specials and also has two versions of both of his Hypers, with each version doing more damage while also using up more power. His charge attack can be quite useful because the move is able to stun the opponent for a short amount of time when fully charged, since the opponent is unable to do anything while they are stunned, this can lead to him being able to pull of quick combos, or being able to use one of his Hypers if he has enough power to use them though, as a drawback to this, he is unable to grab opponents while they are stunned. Knuckles uses a custom A.I. that tends to just quickly chain his Normals into his Specials, he may also have the tendency to use his Hypers when he gets enough power to use them or to use them as another means to pull off a combo. Knuckles also tends to fully charge his charge attack so he can stun the opponent and then pull of a combo while they are stunned. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} + / + | }} + | }}}} or | Distance varies depending on button pressed version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} + / + | }} + | }}}} or | Distance varies depending on button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power| | }} | }}}} or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power| | }} | }}}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Veanko's Mugen Knuckles(Me) V.S Blaze Fielding Veanko's Mugen Knuckles(Me) V.S Axel Stone MV MUGEN BATTLE 393 knuckles vs sonic wh2 Trivia * Most of the victory quotes are from the song Unknown from M.E., which is Knuckles' theme song in the first two Sonic Adventure games. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by Veanko Category:Characters made in 2012 }}